El caso enigma
by KING ZERO
Summary: La historia se centra en un mundo alternativo de OP donde luffy es uno de los mejores investigadores de la agencia. Lo unico que no sabe es que gracias al nuevo caso su vida tomara un gran giro del que solo dios sabe realmente que le sucederá en el camino para poder resolver este gran caso. (asesinatos, aventura, misterio y un poco de todo).
1. El Comienzo

El comienzo del caso.

Un día mejora después de una tormenta no sé dónde escuche eso, pero me hace sentir bien. Quité la vista de mi ventana y la volví a mi laptop y decidí mover mi peón a f4, entonces sonó algo; creo que provenía de mi bolsillo, era mi teléfono lo tome y conteste sin dudar al ver que era el número de mi mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo.

-Si bueno- dije con tono contento.

\- ¿Hey Luffy te interrumpo? - dijo.

\- No solo estoy jugando una partida, ¿y porque la pregunta Zoro? – pregunté y proseguí con la partida.

\- A qué bueno es escuchar eso. Oye el jefe me marco y me dijo que quería vernos, pero como sabe que tú nunca le contestas los días que descansas, me pidió que te localizara para informarte que se nos asignó en un caso- dijo.

\- ¡Genial !, por fin. – dije triunfalmente.

Yo pensé que no te gustaría la idea de ir al trabajo en tus días de descanso- dijo Zoro algo desconcertado.

\- ¡Ah! ¿De qué demonios hablas Zoro? - no entendí por qué menciono que iría al trabajo.

\- ¿Pero si me has dicho tu que era genial y sonaste feliz? -dijo con cierto enojo.

\- jajaja disculpa, yo dije eso porque mi oponente ha caído directamente en la trampa y he ganado la partida. Perdona no te puse atención.

¿Qué decías? – pregunte como si nada.

\- Sabes que olvídalo, paso por ti en 15 minutos; el jefe desea vernos pronto. - colgó y me dejo con la duda.

Tomé un baño y sabiendo lo que iba a pasar me dispuse a jugar ajedrez en línea de nuevo; a los 45 minutos alguien toco la puerta y sabía que debía ser él.

\- Pasa está abierto- dije.

\- Con permiso – dijo. Entrando con cierta cara de enojo y algo ligeramente estresado.

\- Te volviste a perder verdad- dije sabiendo que eso lo molestaría.

\- Ya cierra la boca, yo no tengo la culpa que las calles y letreros sean muy confusos. -dijo intentando excusarse.

\- jaja ok. Entonces que quiere exactamente el jefe. - dije sin mirarlo estaba muy interesante la partida.

\- Te lo diré en el camino, pero te advierto que no se casi nada, así que ya vámonos antes de que se moleste por esperarnos- dijo con tono serio.

\- Ok deja termino esto y ya. -dije sin mirarlo, estaba realmente concentrado.

Entonces Zoro algo molesto se asomó a mirar la pantalla y después de verla hizo una mueca y con un rápido movimiento, presiono el botón de apagado de mi laptop.

-¡Oye que haces! - Le grite enojado e intente mover su mano, pero ya era tarde se había apagado mi laptop.

\- Que no me escuchaste que es urgente ir y bueno tu más que nadie sabias que era mate imparable en 5 así que no te quejes y vámonos- dijo con tono algo elevado.

\- OK. ¿Así que lo notaste? – Dije con un tono ya orgulloso.

Zoro solo afirmó con su cabeza y me lanzo sus llaves de su auto.

-Sale ya es hora de que nos movamos- dijo.

Después de salir de casa, Zoro me conto en el camino todo lo que sabía, pero eso fue muy poco en realidad solo me menciono que el caso tenía al jefe muy preocupado y que para habernos llamado a los dos era muy importante. Después de contarme eso Zoro prendió la radio en una estación de música Rock y se durmió. A mí no me molesto que se durmiera y me dejara conduciendo como si fuera yo su chofer ya que si fuera al revés nunca llegaríamos al trabajo a tiempo. Después de 2 horas por autopista y avenidas, llegamos al edificio A.I.D.P (Agencia de Investigadores del Departamento de Policías) donde trabajamos y me decidí a estacionar el coche donde siempre.

-Zoro despierta hemos llegado- dije con emoción; ya que siempre me aburre el camino sino fuera porque el coche realmente corre a 190, yo no conduciría.

\- ¡A ya amaneció! -Dijo con un tono adormilado.

\- ¡No! Y vamos a ver que quiere el viejo – Dije algo intrigado.

-Ok vamos- Dijo ya más despierto.

Pasamos por el vestíbulo y nos encontramos a la encargada de la entrada al edificio Monet en el lobby; ella nos saludó y solicito nuestras identificaciones como protocolo para entrar al edificio. Después de despedirnos subimos al 9° piso. Al abrirse la puerta del elevador y salir nos topamos con Tashigi que al primer instante de ver a Zoro bajo la mirada a su bulto de papeles que llevaba cargando y algo sonrojada nos saludo y se despidió rápidamente entrando al elevador.

-Se comporta extraña no lo crees Zoro- le dije

\- Si lo sé- dijo sabiendo muy bien el porqué.

-De seguro está enferma del estómago -dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Hay luffy, algunas veces créeme que pasas de ser uno de los mejores investigadores a una de las personas más idiotas que he conocido- Dijo queriendo hacer notar a luffy que no era muy bueno con eso de los sentimientos.

-jaja mira quien habla. El que se pierde teniendo GPS en su vehículo- Dijo una persona enfrente de ellos.

Cuando volteamos a ver quién era la persona que había hecho tal comentario y una vez visualizada la persona, decidí saludarlo con un poco de cordialidad ya que era mi viejo amigo y camarada Sanji.

-Hola Sanji tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cuándo volviste? - Pregunte con mucha alegría.

-Hace unos días, pero veo que no ha cambiado aquí mucho- Dijo también muy amigablemente.

-Oye, ¿y que paso con ese caso que tenías? -dije con mucha curiosidad.

-Pues se quedó el expediente abierto mi equipo y yo no lo pudimos resolver así que el caso sigue sin ser resuelto- dijo Sanji algo decepcionado.

-Pues no me sorprende ya que una persona como tú, lo único que sabe hacer bien es coquetear con las secretarias. -dijo Zoro sabiendo que eso le molestaría mucho.

-Que dijiste maldito cabeza de césped- mirándolo con cara molesta

-A quien le llamas así, mujeriego de pacotilla- Mirándole de la misma forma.

Y justo cuando iban a empezar los golpes, apareció Franky diciéndoles que el jefe los estaba esperando y les recordaba que al jefe nunca le gusta estar esperando a que se dignen sus empleados a plantarse a su despacho.

-De la que te salvaste- Dijo con un tono desafiante.

-Lo mismo digo- contestándole del mismo modo

Entonces tomamos nuestro rumbo y Sanji el suyo con Franky. No tardamos mucho en llegar al despacho del jefe Sengoku, y como dijo Franky el jefe no estaba muy contento del todo, pero yo tenía mucha curiosidad y entre sin pedir permiso, Zoro solo sonrió y haciendo unos gestos de resignación entro después de mí.

-Para que nos solicitaste- dije con mucha curiosidad en saber su respuesta.

\- ¡Con que por fin han llegado! Los estaba esperando y cierra la puerta que lo que voy a decirles a los dos es sumamente secreto e importante y nadie tiene que enterarse…

* * *

Jeje que les pareció, misterioso no?. Bueno si no fuera mucho pedir me gustaría que si encuentran errores me los mandaran para corregirlos ya que no soy muy bueno con la ortografía y espero que les haya gustado ya que a mí me ha parecido muy buena la idea de escribir esta idea y si no es mucho me despido.

Espero no tardarme más de 5 días en subir el otro capítulo, pero hasta entonces espero sus críticas. ¡Nos vemos!


	2. La primer jugada

Bueno estoy aquí de nuevo para agradecer que algunos usuarios le han puesto un ojo y dado una oportunidad a esta historia y sin más espero que sea de su agrado.

 **La Primer Jugada**

-Les he llamado porque surgió un nuevo caso sumamente importante y sé que ustedes son los únicos que pueden resolverlo; cada uno de uno de ustedes cuenta con excelentes habilidades para salir de situaciones "complicadas"- haciendo énfasis en esta palabra y abriendo un cajón de su escritorio saco un sobre cerrado y lo coloco sobre el escritorio en frente nuestro.

-¿Qué es esto?- Zoro

-Pues resulta que me ordenaron que dispusiera de mis mejores hombre para encontrar a una persona...-

A mí no me importo esperar a que terminara de hablar el jefe y me dispuse a inspeccionar el contenido de aquel sobre pero me lleve una gran sorpresa. Saque la foto de una persona amarrada a una silla y con signos de tortura.

-¿Sabes quién es?- Pregunto sengoku

-Yo no tengo idea-Dije con toda seguridad.

\- Eso pensé, resulta que esta persona es un gran millonario que se acaba de mudar a esta ciudad, pero hace unos cuantos días desapareció- Dijo con un tono serio.

-Pero eso no cuenta como un simple secuestro o asesinato, ¿qué tiene que hacer nuestra agencia en esto?, ¿Ese caso no creo que concierne a nuestra agencia? – Dijo zoro algo molesto.

-Si lo es, la persona que lo rapto también hizo volar parte de la estación del metro el miércoles muy cerca de la capital dejándonos esto en el lugar de los hechos- dijo con tono preocupado y sacando dentro del cajón la nota que estaba guardada en un folder y decía:

Prepárense porque mi juego ya ha comenzado. Les mandare mi saludo; esperando a que me consigan un buen oponente. ¡Hasta pronto!

Fin de la nota

Con ella lo que más denotaba era ese color rojo con el que parecía estar escrito la nota, así que no tarde mucho tiempo en preguntar.

\- ¿Sengoku, eso es lo que creo que es? – pregunte, aunque yo sabía que no había necesidad de preguntar.

-Si luffy, está escrita con sangre, ya la he mandado al laboratorio para ver si pertenece al desaparecido-Me dijo algo tenso.

-¿Y cómo está seguro de que los dos incidentes están relacionados?- Pregunto Zoro

-La foto me la mando el jueves por correo a nuestra agencia que tenía escrita lo siguiente "les agrado, lo de ayer" –Dijo sengoku

\- ¿Y qué quiere que hagamos exactamente? - dijo zoro

-Quiero que lleguen al fondo de esto y recuperen si es que sigue con vida al millonario "Marcus Kiler"- Dijo con un tono de suma autoridad.

-Ok- Dije algo intrigado por las palabras que me habían hecho pensar desde hace ya un buen rato. ( "Mi juego ha comenzado".)

-Por cierto también nos mandó esto junto con la foto, me imagino que estará dirigido para ustedes.- Termino Sengoku mostrándonos una nota

Tenéis 259200 para igualarme, Espero que manden a sus mejores hombres y no dejen ir el tiempo.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes tendrá idea sobre a qué se refiere con ese mensaje? - Pregunto con esperanza de que alguno de los dos supiéramos.

Zoro con una apariencia de no entender nada fue el primero en hablar:

\- Bueno pudiera ser un número de teléfono, dirección, cuenta de un banco, pudiera ser cualquier cosa o nada. Simplemente creo que nos está jugando una pequeña broma para intimidarnos o hacernos perder el tiempo- dijo algo serio.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo, pero puede que Zoro tenga razón; pero entonces será mejor que nos movamos, ¿Dónde empezamos? – pregunte con emoción aceptando el trabajo porque sabía en el fondo iba a ser interesante.

-Bueno me alegra saber que te interesa comenzar pronto. El secuestro ocurrió hace una semana, el miércoles lo de la estación, el jueves me mandaron este sobre con lo que les mostré; Por cierto, comiencen con el único testigo del secuestro. Está en esta dirección protegida por dos agentes- Dándonos una hoja con aquella dirección.

Asentimos los dos y cuando nos pusimos a marcharnos el jefe nos detuvo diciendo:

-¡Alto ahí!, Ustedes creían que les iba a dejar esto solo a ustedes dos, se equivocan, yo se mejor que nadie que ustedes no conocen la palabra "discreción o cautela" y la verdad no quiero que mis superiores me jubilen por adelantado por sus grandes habilidades en convertir todo los lugares que visitan en pequeñas zonas de guerra, les asignare un compañero para que me tenga al tanto de sus imprudencias y también para que les sea de ayuda en su investigación. - Dijo Sengoku.

-¿Quién si se puede saber?- dijo Zoro molesto

-No se preocupen él ya los está esperando en el estacionamiento-Dijo con un gesto tranquilo.

-OK, entonces en marcha- Dije terminando la conversación.

Cuando bajamos por el elevador me quede pensando mucho en los mensajes que nos había dejado el criminal este. Pero no entendía que relación tenía ese número.

Entonces Zoro me interrumpió de mis pensamientos:

-No creo que el caso sea muy fácil, pero tampoco imposible- Dijo con un tono algo despreocupado.

-No lo sé zoro, hay algo que me hace sentir que hoy nos darán más sorpresas. – Dije algo intrigado.

\- Bueno, también yo quisiera saber quién es nuestro compañero, espero que no sea el estúpido de Sanji- Dijo con una mueca.

-Bueno ya estamos cerca de saberlo- dije con cierta emoción.

Al entrar al estacionamiento nuestro colega nos recibió con entusiasmo, nos dio un gran abrazo ya que estaba feliz de que lo hubieran asignado a nosotros y también nos mencionó que ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

-Ya ussop, tranquilo sé que muy rara vez te meten a nuestro equipo, pero no es para tanto-dijo algo serio Zoro.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será ir a hablar con el testigo- Dijo ussop ya volviéndose un poco en sí.

-Ok entonces en marcha, Iremos en el auto de zoro- Dije, señalando su auto.

A lo que los demás asintieron y me coloque al volante, cosa que nadie se opuso; cheque como de rutina espejos y el retrovisor; percatándome de que el auto gris que había visto cuando llegamos permanecía ahí, así que me quede pensando de quien pudiera ser tal auto y que hacia estacionado en el lugar de franky, ya que este no tiene coche por que estaba en reparación por un choque que había tenido.

-Oi chicos, no reconozco ese coche. ¿Alguno de ustedes lo había visto antes? – Pregunte.

-Yo no lo había visto antes-Dijo zoro

-El auto creo haberlo visto desde ayer pero no se de quien sea, nunca lo había visto por aquí- Contesto el narizón.

Entonces de repente me acordé de una de las notas "les mandare mi saludo" haciendo que me diera un mal presentimiento, sobre si tal vez eso pudiera referirse a una acción directamente física y no tanto literal.

-Oi zoro, que tan probable es que alguien pueda colarse con un auto al estacionamiento sin identificación- Pregunte esperando que me dijera que fuera muy difícil.

-No tan difícil, yo lo he hecho cuando olvido mi identificación, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-Dijo sin entender.

-Usoop ¿Cuándo fue el estallido de la estación?- Pregunte con más preocupación.

-El miércoles-Dijo sin dudar.

Entonces recordé las palabras de sengoku: "nos mandó esto al día siguiente".

-¡MIERDA¡ ES UNA BOMBA.-dije gritando

-A QUE DIABLOS TE REFIERES- Dijeron al unísono.

Me refiero a que en ese auto, es muy probable que en poco estalle una bomba-Dije muy preocupadamente por la integridad de todos.

A lo que los demás no entendían de donde yo sacaba esas ideas. Pero Zoro sabiendo que yo no era de las personas que dice cosas a la ligera le grito a ussop diciéndole que fuera al lobby y que activara la alarma de evacuación en lo que él y yo inspeccionábamos el vehículo.

Ussop salió corriendo como rayo y después de unos minutos se escuchaba la alarma. Zoro y yo estábamos inspeccionando el vehiculo cuando zoro me dijo que fuera a ver el portaequipaje que apenas había podido forzar la cerradura y abierto, en eso vi que realmente tenía razón.

-¿Cómo demonios lo supiste?- Me pregunto zoro sorprendido.

-Por la Nota y su extraño numero resulta que 259200 segundos son igual a 72 horas y esto es igual a 3 días; entonces pensé en lo que nos había escrito "les mandare mi saludo y no dejen ir el tiempo" y la unidad básica del tiempo son los segundos. –intentando explicarlo de la forma mas clara.

-Ya veo entonces ese número era la pista de que día explotaría esto. -Dijo sorprendido de mi deducción.

\- ¿Puedes desactivarla? – Pregunte.

-No lo sé, se ve que el tipo se encargó de dejársela difícil hasta para un profesional. -Dijo algo tenso.

-¿Entonces que recomiendas?- Pregunte algo intrigado por una luz que iba parpadeando en color verde desde que había llegado a ver.

-La verdad no soy tan bueno y no quiero meterle mano a eso, lo mejor será irnos y dejárselo a los Profesionales- dijo más tranquilo Zoro

-Oye zoro, esa luz que está en el fondo ha cambiado de color hace rato estaba en verde y ya ha pasado a rojo- dije muy intrigado.

-Oye tienes razón déjame ver-Dijo también muy curioso, asomando su cabeza

Después de asomarse, salió con una cara que cambio a color muy pálido y con una palabra que me dio a entender lo que se me había olvidado. (Que hoy era Sábado "el 3° día")

!Luffy, Correeeee¡-Grito zoro y echo carrera.

Haciendo que mis instintos de supervivencia le hicieran caso y salí huyendo con zoro. Después de salir corriendo no nos dio tiempo de ir por el auto de Zoro, por miedo de que no pudiéramos salir a tiempo del estacionamiento subterráneo. Al salir del estacionamiento Sengoku nos recibió enfadado.

-A qué se debe tanto alboroto y por qué demonios tuvimos que evacuar el edificio- Dijo sin entender.

Zoro y yo íbamos a contestar cuando la explosión se hizo presente dándonos a entender que el tipo si era muy peligroso, sino hubiéramos descubierto la bomba muchos de los nuestros no hubieran salido de ahí sanos y salvos.

-¡Qué demonios!- Dijo Sengoku algo impresionado por lo sucedido.

-¡Luffy y yo encontramos un auto-bomba¡-dijo zoro dando la noticia a sengoku

-El tipo nos avisó el día que iba a explotar hoy con ese número ya que el tipo hablaba sobre segundos. Por eso según yo, eso tenía que explotar más tarde.-Dije muy preocupado

-Lo más seguro es que el tipo colocara un mecanismo de activación, por si la descubrían antes de lo previsto.- Menciono zoro

-Si no hubiera sido por la intuición de luffy muchos hubieran quedado inmersos en la explosión.-Sentencio ussop que se había incorporado a la conversación.

-Ya veo. Entonces esta persona si va en serio. –dijo algo serio y cambiando de cara después de unos segundos nos dijo:

-No nos conviene decir que fue una bomba la que causo la explosión a los medios porque la ciudad entraría en pánico, hare que mis superiores muevan sus influencias y digan en las noticias que fue una fuga de gas la que causo la explosión y entonces les sugiero que se movilicen ya que lo más seguro es que el sujeto esté preparando su siguiente movimiento.- dijo sengoku ya tranquilo y con un tono de mando.

-OK- Dijimos al unísono los tres y marchándonos del lugar y después de unos cuantos metros se me genero una duda.

-¿Chicos y en que se supone que iremos?-Dije esperando a que alguno contestara sagazmente, cosa que no paso.

\- Oye luffy y tu coche- Pregunto Ussop.

-jejeje digamos que paso a mejor vida-Dije con mucha gracia al recordar que el pobre termino echo chatarra después de un aparatoso choque por un pequeño descuido.

-¿Y el tuyo Ussop?- Pregunto Zoro

-Este digamos que esta por desaparecido-Dijo algo frustrado al recordar que cayo fácilmente en una estafa de un supuesto intercambio.

-Entonces como se supone que llegaremos-Dijo algo molesto.

-No hay problema pediremos un taxi y nos cooperamos con la tarifa- Conteste

A lo que los demás asintieron sin duda; Pero al buscar mi cartera me pude dar cuenta que realmente se me había olvidado sacarla de mi anterior pantalón después del baño. Así que me dispuse a decirles que me disculparan.

-Oi chicos, jeje lo siento, No traje mi cartera la he olvidado en mi departamento- Dije con algo de pena.

A lo que Zoro replico. –La mía se quedó en mi chaqueta, pero esta quedo en el asiento trasero de mi auto y la verdad con lo grande de la explosión no creo que haya sobrevivido.- Dijo lamentándose y los dos volteamos a ver Ussop.

Ussop algo pálido contesto:

-Me creerían si solo les digiera que lo único que hay en mi cartera, son 3 boletos del subterráneo y dos cupones de descuento de una tienda- Dijo temblando, esperando no recibir algunos golpes por no llevar nada de dinero cuando realmente lo necesitábamos.

-Bueno algo, es mejor a nada- Dije con mayor consuelo.

-Bueno entonces en marcha por que el viaje es largo y al fin no creo que este día se pueda poner peor.-Dijo Zoro

Pero sonó un trueno y empezó la lluvia .Así que nos dispusimos a correr al subterráneo maldiciendo la "Sal" de Zoro y esperábamos ya no tener más disgustos en el camino…

Espero y les haya gustado y si encuentran algunos detalles incongruentes me lo hagan saber. Bueno hasta la próxima semana. Gracias por su tiempo XD


End file.
